A Blooming Rose
by Stargazer1364
Summary: Dhi Wiley has been on the run from CPS for three years, all around the States. What happens when she is attacked by vampires after a wild party in Seattle and then rescued by the Cullens? She discovers who and what she really is.
1. Preface

A Blooming Rose

By:Fierce Fanpire

Note: The Cullens do not belong to me. They are the product of Stephenie Meyer's creativity. Only the main character and a few others are mine.

Preface

For the past three years I've been on the run around the United States of America, praying that the Child Protective Services never caught up to me. Little did I know that they would be the least of my problems. Little did I know that I would be thrust into the complicated world of supernaturals. Plain old me, Dhi Wiley. It was something I would have never expected, something that I still didn't believe, even after everything that has happened. This, my life, was something to remember.


	2. Chapter 1 Dhi POV

AN: Okay, readers. Here is chapter 1; yippee! Anyway, thank for reviewing, Shakilove and xxAngel of Deathxx22! Enough of my yapping; here is chapter 1! =D BTW, review, because it makes the world go round! ;)

Disclaimer: I only own little miss Dhi, her friends, the plot, and a green Shuffle iPod. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 (Dhi POV)<span>

One of the most enjoying times of the year is fall. The scenery is absolutely riveting: the leaves morphing colors from bright green to yellow, red, and eventually brown before your very eyes; the sharp incense of smoke from chimneys finally receiving use after months of spring and summer; and small animals scurrying about to gather the last remnants of nuts and berries for their winter-long coma sleep. This is what _other_ people say about it. Don't get me wrong; I love fall. It's just the big break from school that bothers me. _Thanksgiving _break.

When you truly have no family whatsoever, it tends to irritate you when others moan and groan about their parents forcing them to remain for the family and friends coming next Thursday. I always would like to scream at them, "_AT LEAST YOU _HAVE_ A FAMILY! Stop whining and be grateful_!"

My family was gone. My mother took off when I was two, leaving me with my father and 13-year-old brother, Jay. I can barely remember him because he was murdered when I was eight. My father followed shortly after when I was thirteen. The Social Services have been trying to catch me and chain me to a foster family of their choice, so I've been on the run for three years. I still receive an education by being the top of my class at every school I change to, and I pray for a scholarship to college. If I even get that far in my school career.

I rarely attempt to make friends. If I get attached then trouble follows. There were only three people who have access into my life and remained there: Jennifer, the complete opposite of myself; my diary, the one thing that will listen and not respond; and Toto, a small Yorkie that suddenly appeared on my doorstep when I was fourteen. The diary and dog really aren't people to others, but they are to me.

It was the end of the day, and the rest of my colleagues were anxious to leave the dreadful French class. I stared out the window at the buckets of rain streaming down, and I sighed, causing the teacher, Mrs. Johnson, to shush me loudly. I shot her daggers. In turn, she cringed away and continued to grade the few tests that were turned in. Others were still working on their own tests while glancing at the clock periodically. After five more torturous minutes, the first bell to signal class was over rung four times. I stood and stretched gratefully, flipping a jock off when he whistled. I was the first out the door, and I turned left to go to my locker.

As I meandered down the hallways of school, the white walls devoid of anything remotely interesting, the tell-tale sign of a headache slowly shifted into my head. The commotion in the hallways only added to the war battling in my skull. People shoved me around and around as I struggled to get to the safety of my locker, and when I reached it the headache was pounding my brain.

I sluggishly moved my books into my locker and grabbed my backpack, trying to delay going home to a nearly-empty motel room. The only good thing there was Toto, waiting patiently for me to come home. I'm glad the motel manager likes small dogs; otherwise, I would have never been able to convince her to let Toto stay.

"Hey, Dhi!" my un-twin Jennifer squeaked. Her high pitch grated against my head, and I rubbed my temples in attempt to soothe the agonizing ache.

"What's up?" I asked cautiously. She was extremely jittery and bounced all over the place, a sign of pure excitement. Or, in my case, a bad omen for my immediate future.

"Guess what?" she blurted, not waiting for me to actually guess. "Dimitri invited me and you to a party tonight, so we're _so _going."

"You know I don't go to parties!" I protested.

"Please? Please, please, _please_ go with me! I'll simply die if you throw me to the wolves!"

Rolling my eyes, I stated tiredly, "I just want to go home, eat dinner with Toto, and go to bed. No parties, no drinking, and no boys."

"You need to live your life a little; you're only 16 once. Don't exist in front of a TV. Just go to this party, and if you're not having fun, then I'll never drag you to one of these again," she coaxed. Her blue-gray eyes widened, and her bottom lip pouted out dramatically. I couldn't resist the look.

"Fine!" I huffed, slamming my locker and throwing my arms in the air. We walked in silence to the car, she bouncing and me simmering. She shoved me into the car and pealed out of the parking spot, speeding out of the lot and to her house. It should have been a twenty minute drive, but her car parked in front of her house in a matter of minutes. She slammed her door and came to my side, holding out her hand; I was stubbornly sitting in the seat, my arms folded over my chest.

"I can and will carry you into the house if you don't cooperate," she threatened. I was out in an instant, terrified that she'd actually do it.

"You owe me," I grumbled. She opened the front door, and we walked into the foyer.

"Is that you, Jennifer?" her mom called, strolling in from the kitchen. She was holding a tray of steaming cookies in her hands. "Oh! Hello, Dhi. Would you like a cookie, sweety?"

"Thanks, Mom," Jenn said as she shoved a cookie into her mouth like the Cookie Monster. I snickered, and she rolled her eyes. "We're just gonna get dressed for a party tonight."  
>"Okay, dear," she responded quietly, wandering back in the other direction.<p>

Jenn shot me a triumphant smile and dragged me up the stairs into her room. Pink and black were the dominant colors, and it was orderly. Her wardrobe was gigantic, so it took her a few minutes to find both of us outfits for tonight. When she did, however, I was pushed into her bathroom chair; a feeling of unease settled into my stomach as she began to groom me.

"How long will this take?" I asked while she applied eyeliner and lipstick to my face.

She giggled, high and shrill, "Not long if you don't fuss. Otherwise, I will drag this out for a very long time."

"I'm shuddering in fear," I sarcastically said. It was rather quick, only ten minutes at most, so she handed me a pile of clothes, shoes, and accessories and left the bathroom.

I was..._sexy_, to say in the least. My chocolaty skin glowed with the soft blush, and the blue lipstick and eyeliner made my brown eyes pop. A low, dark blue half top covered my torso, but it exposed nearly all of my cleavage. Black skinny jeans, a white braided belt, and white thigh-high boots, along with a medium-size gray purse, completed the outfit. The outfit made my crow-black hair stand out against my skin, and the heels seemed to make me taller than my average 5'4 height.

"Are you done? Let me see!" Jenn's impatient voice carried into the bathroom. I showcased my outfit like a model, and she applauded.

"You look cute," I noted. Her orange-red hair had sparkling glitter in it, and the lipstick was magenta. Her milky skin had more color with the short black dress she wore. There was a belt that matched her makeup, and pink go-go boots only added to her slim frame.

"I was hoping for _sexy_ or _divalicious_, but I guess cute works too," she sighed. I snorted at her attempts to cheer me up, and was thankful that she tried.

"I'm no guy. I was just saying how _I _think you look; Dimitri is bound to have a different opinion," I comforted.

We thundered down the stairs and were halfway out the door when her mother came out of the blue. "Stop." We froze like deer stuck in headlights. "Turn." We slowly spun on our heels to confront her form. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Umm... To a party. We'll be back by twelve, so don't worry." Jennifer's voice stuttered a little at the end and she fell silent.

"Relax. I'm just giving you the key since I'll be going out on a date anyway," her mother chastised, handing her a small key-chain with a single key dangling from it.

"Thanks, Mom," Jenn sighed. "See you later."

We raced out the door before she could change her mind and settled into the car. She cranked up the stereo, and "Tick Tok" filled the car. Very ironic.

"Let's party!" she shouted, reversing out of the driveway. Her house disappeared behind us, and we were on our way.


	3. Chapter 2 D POV

AN: Hey, readers! I was sooooo unsure if I could post this because my dad's laptop has been iffy and my usual computer is in the shop. BTW, thank you, Shakilove and xxAngel of Deathxx22, for reviewing! =D Remember, readers, review! The story has been typed out until chapter 8, but if you review, I can steer it to fit with some ideas. ;) So, without further ado, here is Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters that you recognize. I own, however, the plot, Dhi, Jennifer, Adrian (you'll meet him!), and the plot.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 (D POV)<span>

The sun rested on the horizon and was a bodement, considering the amount of rain per year in Seattle. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad; I guess we'll find out. We got there at seven—an hour-long drive, in case you didn't know—and had trouble finding parking. The party was in full swing with cars on the lawn, beer bottles on the ground, and toilet paper in the trees, fluttering in the slight wind.

"Sweet," we admired. Neither of us has been to a party this big before. We approached the door cautiously, but it was slightly ajar.

The strong smell of weed caressed my nose, and I sneezed loudly. People crowded the hallway and were seriously making out in the dim light. Some were obviously drunk, and others were pretty close to being high _and _intoxicated. Suddenly I realized Jenn wasn't anywhere near me.

"Jennifer?" I hollered worriedly. My gaze traveled around the room and landed on her petite form, swaying her hips in tune with her current crush Dimitri. I chuckled, and as if she felt me staring, her eyes caught mine. A grin flicked across her face, and it was returned before I wandered over to a dark corner, perfectly content with observing the party instead of being a participant. I leaned against the wall and fell deep into the dark pits of my mind. I was revived when a husky voice spoke in my ear.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good," a guy murmured, appearing in front of my face. His breath smelled sweet like peppermint and made me want to swoon. A tight long-sleeve black t-shirt hinted at his wiry muscles and blue jeans with black cowboy boots accompanied it. He must have been at least six feet tall. His striking blue eyes roamed my body, pausing on my chest.

Before I even gave it a second thought, my hand struck him across his face, the slap ringing in my ears above the music. "Stare there, and another slap is guaranteed," I sweetly cautioned.

He chuckled despite the bruise blossoming on his right cheek, and it was a rich sound. "I'm Adrian Taleo," he said, forming a mock bow. "And who would you be?"

"Dhi Wiley," I mumbled, stunned by his enticing blue eyes. He blinked, and I was free from his intense gaze.

"Unusual name. No—" he corrected himself. "_Exotic. _It fits."

"Do you go to my school?" Surely I would've seen him before. Beauty such as his wouldn't have even passed me.

"No. I transferred from Atlanta," he replied, smiling a miniscule grin. "A change of scenery was vital to my mental health."

"Oh. I _totally _understand," I said sarcastically.

He laughed under his breath but tilted his head to the side. "You don't look like the type that's interested in parties," he observed, "so why are you here?"

"If I really wanted to be here I would be out there drinking, smoking crack, and locking lips with someone I don't care for. I was forced to come here by my crazy best friend, and she is very stubborn. Someone has to drive home, anyway," I explained. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he responded. "And you?"

"A lady never admits her age," I said, sticking my nose up teasingly.

"You sure there isn't any way I could persuade you?" he crooned, taking a step forward and gazing deep into my eyes.

"Pretty sure," I breathed, grasping at the willpower that was crumbling to bits. "If you just transferred, how did you know about this party?"

"Dimitri's my cousin," he plainly said, shrugging.

"Oh... Wait a second! What time is it?" I panicked.

"11:00," he responded in confusion.

"Damn it," I growled, scanning the crowd. Jennifer and Dimitri were nowhere in sight. Ugh it! I wove through the swaying bodies, vaguely aware of the shouts from Adrian. A quick glance out the window confirmed my fears. They left without me, and my phone was being carried away.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear. "Where's your ride?"

His concern was too much for me; the tears began to trickle down my face. I shook my head, and abruptly I was folded into a pair of warm arms. He shushed me, and swept his arm behind my legs, knocking them underneath me. We reached a corner that was recently vacant, and he dragged a chair over so we could sit. He curled my legs underneath my knees so I sit better on his lap. Soothing words left his mouth, and my tears finally subsided.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" his sweet voice mumbled in my ear.

"No, I'm fine," I declined, sliding out of his lap. "Just please leave me alone."

I sprinted out of the house, trying to avoid bumping into sweaty bodies. I passed through the front door, and when I was safely on the sidewalk, I glanced back. He stood there, leaning against the door frame. I turned, but not before I saw the look of rejection and hurt within his polar blue eyes. The tears overflowed as I fled the scene, never glancing back again.


	4. Chapter 3 D POV

AN: Hi, hi readers! I am feeling pretty sparkly because I finished this chapter ahead of schedule! Yippee! I got a new reader, Constant Day Dreamer19! I'm so glad people are reading this, because I've been working on it for awhile and it's just been sitting there on my flashdrive. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys and gals! Here is Chapter 3! =D

Disclaimer: I still don't believe that this is necessary, but here goes nothing. Anyone who is recognized is most likely Stephenie Meyer's creation. I own Dhi, Adrian, Jennifer, the plot, and a stolen pink iPod Nano, 5th generation. Bring my baby home, you thieves!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 (D POV)<span>

My feet slapped the concrete as I raced away from the sight. My thoughts were spinning and confusing. Why was he so nice? Why was he so familiar? He was so sweet to me, almost gentle, and he certainly was something to look at... I think I'm falling for him. But how, though? I've only known him for a day, for crying out loud!

I slowed my pace when I was far enough away and looked around in interest. The streets were devoid of any form of life. It worried me until I spotted what was right in front of my eyes. A Barnes & Noble stood before me, with a Starbucks on one side and a small cinema on the other.

_Heaven_, I thought dreamily as a man held open the door. The wonderful aroma of new books and fresh coffee tickled my nose and was a wonderful contrast to the party. There was barely anyone in the shop, except for the girl working the coffee shop and a guy managing Customer Service. A small group of guys sat in the corner of the cafe, but I didn't pay them any mind.

I headed straight for the teen fiction and bent low to see the bottom shelf. Sometimes I am really thankful to be 5'4. Perusing the inventory, I came across several of my favorites: _The Twilight Saga_; _Vampire Academy _series; _Hush, Hush_; and _Linger_. A romance fantasy caught my eye, and as I strolled up to the counter to purchase it, reality slowly settled in.

The small group of guys gradually shifted behind a shelf that was near me. I could hear them mumbling, but only a few words really stood out: _rape_, _dinner_, and _sharing blood_. I craned my neck around slightly, and I was extremely glad for the contacts I ordered. It was easier to see them without the clunky frames blocking my peripheral.

One was white and had long blonde hair that was kept in a ponytail on the back of his head. He looked to be seventeen or eighteen, and his clothes were the most casual of them all: blue jeans, Nike sneakers, and a dirty white t-shirt, with a _Twilight _jacket over it. Another was black and seemed to be nineteen with a small afro, and he was really buff. His wife-beater strained against his chest, and his black jeans hung low on his waist. The oldest one was probably twenty and was African-American. His hair framed his face and made me want to wrap my fingers in it. A polo-style, long-sleeve gray shirt covered his torso, and _American Eagle_ black jeans with charcoal leather shoes came with it.

It struck me odd that there were two things in common with all of them. They were inhumanly beautiful. Not a scratch or scar was evident on their sculpted forms; it was like they were a gift from heaven. The other thing was their eyes: they were all the different shades of red. Some were a bright ruby red, others a dull maroon, closer to black. My breath stuttered. Fear tightened my lungs as I connected the dots.

They were vampires. How did I know, you ask? Well, when you're a Twilight junkie like I am, you tend to know these things; I just couldn't explain how they were real. I twisted my neck around a little farther to eyeball them better, and the oldest caught my eye. He waved mockingly, and a small smile formed on his lips as he moistened them. I jerked my head back as I realized the cashier was trying to get my attention.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?" he asked tentatively. His voice had a slight Nigerian accent, and his skin was very dark. He held out a bag with my book resting inside of it, and I grasped the handle. "That will be $8.75."

"Of course," I mumbled, reaching into my purse and slipping him a ten. "Keep the change. Um... I was wondering if you have a phone I could use for a second. It's getting late, and I shouldn't be walking alone tonight."

"I'm sorry, miss, but we don't. However, there _is_ a phone booth half a block away," he responded helpfully.

"Thank you, sir," I said as I exited the place. A cold hand landed on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. The guy spun me around forcefully, and it was the oldest.

"Hello, I am Cameron. This is Peitre," he said, gesturing to the blonde, "and Tony. We saw you were alone and wondered if you needed company."

"No, thank you. I'll manage," I politely declined. I turned around, but he was very persistent.

"Are you sure? Maybe you could join us for a bite to eat." He placed his hand on the small of my back, but I slapped it away angrily. Shock showed in his eyes before a cool look took place. "I'd suggest you run. My boys are very hungry."

My heels clicked on the ground hurriedly, and my pace sped up as I heard shoes thudding against the concrete behind me. They weren't trying to be subtle since the group was enjoying the hunt. I broke into a cold sprint and reached the booth in a matter of minutes. It was a booth with clear glass doors and one single fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling. It was there physically, but it was of no use to me. The phone cord was disconnected, and the ends were frayed, as if it was ripped from the base.

"Damn," I growled. I slid the door shut behind me and gasped for air. Panic set in, and I strained my ears for any warning sounds. It was quieter than a library at closing time. A flash of dark skin whizzed by the door in front of me, and I squealed. Menacing laughs rung through the air.

"Boo." Cameron appeared in the booth, and I shrieked so loud it hurt my ears. He chuckled cruelly and grabbed my hair, dragging my thrashing form outside. The other two swarmed around me, and their burgundy eyes glowed from the dim light reflecting off the ground.

"Please no! Don't do this, please! Please!" I screamed at them.

He gazed coolly at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Sorry. I hope you don't mind; it's the circle of life. Bring her up." The white one—Pietre—hoisted me up on my feet and was crushing my arm. "Dig in, but be gentle. She should look nice in her casket."

My clothes were being torn from my body, and I was shoved against the slimy walls of the alley where I was being held. The only thing left on me was a tank top and boy-short panties. Tony, I think, licked his lips as his eyes roamed hungrily over me. I shuddered, and he took that as an invitation to begin. My wrist was snapped as he eagerly pulled me to his chest, and I pierced his ear with a scream.

His hand slapped me across my face, and I flew into a dumpster. The contents of my handbag spilled out onto the ground in mid-flight. My back ached, and adrenaline was pumping through my veins in vain. The will to fight left me completely, and I crumbled to the ground in resignation. My eyes were slipping closed as they advanced toward me. There was nothing I could do. I felt a cold hand tilt my head to expose my neck, and a drop of venom plopped on my skin from his mouth.

Suddenly the hands vanished, and some of my strength returned. I managed to crack my eyes open. The sight that rested ahead baffled me entirely. A fire was roaring in another dumpster ahead of me, and five people surrounded it. A thick cloud of purple smoke rose from it, and if I squinted hard enough, then the shape of a head was visible. Off to the side two other people were ripping the black vampire—the one that slapped me—to shreds. This wasn't possible unless...

They were vampires. All of them. If I needed to prove my point further, all it took was the icy touch of a small, pixie-like female to convince me. Her eyes widened slightly, and I was abruptly folded in a cool embrace. It felt good to be held, so I didn't even struggle.

"Shush, honey. It's okay; you'll be just fine," an angelic voice whispered to me. For once in my entire life, I felt safe. A wave of calm overshadowed my previous thoughts, and I drifted to sleep in my savior's cold hug.

* * *

><p>EN: Usually I don't do these, but I forgot something...Review, please. With cherries and gummy bears and gummy worms on top. Yum...gummy worms. I use them to fish sometimes. Lost my train of thought.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 Alice POV

AN: Hey, readers! I'm trying to update all of my stories before Friday, because I have to leave and might not be able to update for another two weeks. Terrible, I know. So this update, along with another that might happen Thursday, will be the last for awhile. Anyways, can y'all give me at least 5 reviews for this chapter? I accept bribing reviews to make me update faster. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, Shakilove and rosaliehaleMJW! Read on!

Disclaimer: Okay, this is the last disclaimer. I do not own the Cullens or the Pack, whichever comes first. I do own Dhi, Adrian, the creepy vampires that will pop up occasionally, and anyone else you don't recognize.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 (Alice POV)<span>

Silence was welcomed into the house for once. Em and Rose were constructing a house of cards upstairs in their room. Jacob took Renesmee to a bonfire at the La Push Beach, while Edward spent some alone time with Bella at their cottage. Carlisle was off saving lives at the hospital, and Esme browsed the inventory on the computer for some clothes for Nessie. I was currently snuggling with Jasper, so the shopping-without-me didn't hurt too much.

"Jazz?" I whispered quietly.

"Yes, Alice?"

I glanced down and played with his fingers while I was speaking. "What are we going to do for Thanksgiving?" No one has made any type of decision lately, so this blind spot is really irritating to me. "Can we go to Isle Esme?"

"Can we not worry about that right now, love?" he purred.

"But Jasper," I began to whine.

His fingers caressed the side of face lovingly, and I shivered, every thought flying away from my mind. I'm guessing that was his intention. As I spun to meet his awaiting lips eagerly, my will to stay on-topic shredded to pieces. He chuckled at the feeling of excitement pumping through my veins. Our lips moved in sync, tongues sliding against each other, but a vision simply had to ruin the mood.

_3 vampires with nearly black eyes; a teenage girl, barely sixteen years old; a dark alley and trouble brewing._

_ "Please no! Don't do this, please! Please!" she cried._

_ He whispered sadistically in her ear, "Sorry. I hope you don't mind; it's the circle of life. Bring her up." He paused while they flung her to her feet. "Dig in, but be gentle. She should look nice in her casket."_

_ They chucked her against a wall and began clawing at her clothes, leaving her clad in a bra and panties. She shrieked and was impelled into the dumpster at the end of the valley. The girl slid to the ground and passed out in humility, and they advanced forward for the kill._

Blinking rapidly, I was instantly alerted of my entire family, excluding Renesmee and Jacob, eyeballing me with concern clearly on each face. I sought out the girl's future in the next ten seconds, and it was clear. I struggled to free myself from Jasper's grasping arms. However, he refused to let go.

"Alice, what did you see?" he demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Three vampires. Attacking an innocent girl in Seattle. We have to _go_," I enunciated, springing out of his lap. I was gone in the blink of an eye, racing through the trees in haste. I heard my family follow, so I went even faster to guide them. The city of Forks passed in a blur, as did the Seattle welcome sign. I slowed after a few seconds, though, because they were in my sight.

Snarling, my entire family launched themselves at the intruders. The leader spun in surprise, but he barred his teeth and growled. Emmett pounced on him and shoved the killer on his knees. I turned, so I wouldn't see my husband ripping the head off his body. Rosalie sneered as the blonde male made a suggestive remark, and he was quickly decapitated. His arms and legs followed, and the pieces were piled into another dumpster away from the girl. The last one, a black teen with a callous smile, was easy for Edward and Bella to dismember. He was tossed into the pile as well. Carlisle pulled out a match and dropped it into the dumpster, setting the bodies ablaze.

Turning around, I spotted the girl still huddled into a ball by the other dumpster in the alley. Her brown eyes timidly stared at my face, and a flood of shock nearly drowned me. She was too young to suffer from this fate. I surprised myself by lifting her into my arms and stroked her hair. "Shush, honey. It's okay; you'll be just fine," I murmured softly. She went limp in my arms, and Jasper appeared beside me.

"Did you put her to sleep?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes. Her emotions were all over the place, so I figured she needed to rest," he replied.

I placed the coat I was wearing on her shivering form, and she shuddered slightly before finally resting completely. "Let's go home and see if we can find anything about her," I said to Carlisle and Jasper. Jazz nodded and began gathering her scattered items on the ground, being extra-careful not to destroy anything.

Trying not to jostle her, I gracefully stood and began to sprint into the open light. We left the city behind us urgently and reached the home in under a minute. The lights were on, and Nessie rushed out to meet us with Jacob in tow.

"Who is she? Is she okay?" she asked hurriedly. I keep on forgetting how old she really is. Even though she's only six, she looks as old as this girl.

"She doesn't look too good. Could you check her over, Carlisle?" It sounded like I was begging.

He raised his eyebrows and replied, "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. Just clear the table in my office and place her in there."

"Could I stay with her?" I asked desperately.

He shrugged and told me to go ahead while he discussed something with Esme. Dashing upstairs into his office, I glanced around. I shifted her body to one arm while I shoved the other items on the table to the floor. I then gently settled her on the oak examination table and hung around, shifting through the contents of her purse and looking for any identification. A jean wallet with the words _New York _stitched into it contained a couple twenties, a Visa debit card, a Barnes & Noble card, and a school I.D. Bingo.

_Dhi Rosewood. Age: 16. Sophomore at Franklin High School, majoring in Law and Justice._

A series of school I.D.s cluttered the bottom of her bag, some in Washington, and others all around the country: Atlanta, New York City, Phoenix, Salt Lake City, Sacramento... This girl has changed schools a lot in the past three years. I wonder if her parents have steady jobs. I found a small picture, however, that proved me wrong. It was of a man—possibly her father—and a teenage boy that held a younger version of Dhi on his shoulders. It could be her brother. On the back were three dates, written in black with names by them: 1996- mother, 2002- Jay, and 2007- father.

_They're all dead_, I realized. _This poor girl._

After what seemed like an eternity, Carlisle entered the room and began the exam. I stood anxiously over his shoulder for a few seconds until boredom made itself evident. He flipped her over on her stomach and meticulously examined her backside. A large spot of dark purple appeared on her brown skin, and my stomach turned at the sight.

"A broken wrist that is already halfway through healing, a severely bruised back, low iron in her blood, a small concussion, and a few scrapes. I'd say she'll be fine by Sunday, Monday in the latest," Carlisle diagnosed. He began to put a brace on Dhi's limp hand, and then injected a small amount of iron into her blood. "Why don't you take her to the guest room and let her sleep?"

I nodded and scooped her up in my arms. I flew into my room first, grabbing a silk nightgown and bedroom slippers. Closing the guest room door silently, I switched her outfit and flashed into the guest room. She instantly curled onto her side when I set her on the bed. The ghost of a smile curled her lips, and I sluggishly traveled down the stairs to answer the family's interrogation.


	6. Chapter 5 D POV

**AN: **What up, party people in the house! I hope everyone is having a grand Friday because mine—along with the entire weekend, I'm sure—is ruined. I was supposed to go to FL, but my trip had to be canceled at the last minute. =P On the positive side, I have an update for y'all! Yippee! Please, I need at 5 reviews for the next chapter! I'm so close to finishing Chapter 6, but I need some support for this story! So, give a shout-out if you want more, please! =D Anyways, here's Chapter 5! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: Screw it. I don't own the Cullens and I never will. However, I own three fanfics, so =P to the world of haters on my back!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5 (D POV)<span>**

My vision was blurred and vague, and my skull was pounding. I moaned and placed my head back on the pillow. My eyes begged to slip closed, but I forced them open and slid upright. I noticed the nightgown—and the green cast on my arm—I was currently sporting. However, my arm felt perfectly healed, so I pried it off. Flicking my gaze up, I sucked in a sharp intake of breath at my posh surroundings.

The bed I was currently residing in was against the north wall; the framework had white iron roses on it. The covers were black silk and slippery. The south wall had a painting next to a plain white door. Probably the exit, considering there was a lock on it. A dresser stood next to the painting with my old clothes—washed and folded neatly—on top of it. The east wall was entirely made of glass, casting an enticing view over the front of the house and a huge clearing.

The west wall had two bookshelves with all sorts of material on it, ranging from romance and fantasy novels to current magazines from France. A door was resting in the middle of them, and I scurried over to take a look. I was blown away at the sight of the walk-in closet and bathroom and the end of the room. There were racks and racks of dresses, skirts, blouses, and shoes. All of the dresses were chichi and in my size, and the shoes were extravagant. A quick glance over the room confirmed my suspicions; they were loaded.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower, switching on the glorious heaven. The water hammered against my back, and I bit back a cry before spinning around. It rinsed away the dirt and grime from the previous night, and my tense muscles finally softened. I shut it off and stepped out of the stall. Turning, I caught a glimpse at my back in the mirror. I thanked God for giving me this dark skin; otherwise, the bruises would've shown easier. My back was black and purple, and stung when I timidly pressed it.

Surveying the closet, I spotted a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt with a label that said _Cool Easy Chic, _and a black thin jacket. I tugged them on before sliding my feet into a pair of white Nikes. Slipping on my Eclipse bracelet, I touched the charm necklace I've had for years once for strength. Slithering to the door, I placed my ear against in and listened for anyone outside of it. Hearing nothing, I swung open the door and glanced around the hallway.

Suddenly the memories of last night swarmed my mind: the bright red eyes, their freezing hands grazing my skin, and the pure terror pumping through my veins. Is this their house? Am I a prisoner? Who were those other people there? Did they really kill them?

_One way to find out, _I thought. I stalked down the hallway, my eyes shifting everywhere at once. Stairs came into my vision, and I padded down them before entering another empty floor. Before I knew it, I reached another set of steps. I must have been higher than I thought. I reached the last step and stumbled, falling face-first into a large front room. A girl with spiky black hair shot up from her seat, and eight other people gazed at me curiously.

"Are you okay, Dhi?" the girl implored, reaching for my hand. "I'm Alice, and this is my family. We found you in last night and brought you here."

I realized I was still on the floor and shoved myself to my feet, ignoring the offers of help. I briefly noted the front door over to my right and glanced back at Alice. "Where am I? Kansas?" I layered on the sarcasm.

"Not quite, dear," another woman with caramel curls replied. She struck me as the mother of the family; don't ask why. Maybe it was because of the tender look she put forth, or maybe it was because of the love that was clear in her eyes. "You're in Forks. I'm Esme."

"Wait a second," I stated. I studied each person briefly before smiling brightly. "You're Edward and Bella, aren't y'all?" I pointed to the bronze-haired teen with the brunette at his side. Both of their eyes were a sweet honey-color.

"How did you know?" Bella wondered, tilting her head to the side. "Have we met before?"

"Hold on. I'm on a roll here," I ordered. "Jasper is the blonde dude, and Emmett is the guy that looks like he's on steroids. No offense."

"None taken," Emmett responded.

"That's Rosalie, the pretty blonde over there. Renesmee," I said, pointing to the girl with chocolate brown eyes like my own. "And that's Jacob, her boyfriend and shape-shifting werewolf."

"How did you know I was a werewolf?" he demanded rudely.

"First of all, drop the attitude. You don't have to be stank," I growled.

"I don't stink," he said, sniffing under his arms to check.

"Not _stink_. Stank, you idiot," I responded, rolling my eyes. "It's a term we used in Georgia. It means rude, diva-like."

"Oh." He looked confused but shrugged anyway.

"Second of all, I know your names from my favorite series of books, The Twilight Saga. The names are Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn; they're all from Bella's point of view. Stephenie Meyer wrote them. There was supposed to be another one called 'Midnight Sun' in Edward's point of view, but it got leaked on the Internet. She swore to never finish it after that," I explained. "Another book came out in June, The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. Do you remember the vampire girl who surrendered at the vampire battle?" I aimed the question at Edward.

"Yes. Her name was Bree. She got killed before she could even live," he murmured softly.

"Well, the book was in her point of view, explaining what was happening after the change. It's so sad... her death, I mean," I amended quickly, seeing their interested faces. "I wish she could've lived. I guess it wasn't meant to be. So, Alice had a vision of me almost getting killed, didn't she?" I looked at her for confirmation, and she nodded weakly, still shocked about the book series. "So, how long have I been out?"

"Not long. Only half a day," she answered. "So, if you don't mind me asking, where do you live, because I know that your parents are not with you?"

"Uh... In Seattle. It's a small motel called The Bed-and-Rest Rooms. Room 112 on the second floor; oh my god," I gasped. "Toto!"

"Who?" Em and Jasper asked.

"My dog. I haven't fed her since yesterday morning. Oh, man! She's probably peed everywhere! Crap!" I whined, stomping my foot. "I have to go. Thanks for the help."

"Hold on a sec!" Alice warned, grabbing my hood on my jacket. I let out a whine, and she raised an eyebrow. "At least let us drive you there to pick up your dog and stuff. You can stay here with us until we can get things sorted out."

"Fine! Can we please go?" I moaned.

"We'll drive her," Edward volunteered with Bella.

I trailed behind them to the garage, and Edward's Volvo was the closest to the door. We piled in, Edward driving with Bella in the passenger seat, and me in the back. He started the engine and pealed out of the garage, turning on the GPS and entering the motel name. Bella turned around to look at me and patted my hand. This was going to be a long drive.


	7. Chapter 6 D POV

**MAJOR AN:** Heyyyy! Sorry for not updating this story in eleven days, but I was devoting most of my time to trying to update An Imprint with a Tail and trying to write Eternal Night. Oh, and for that story, expect an update for that by Saturday, if not sooner. An Imprint with a Tail is kind of iffy on updates, but I'm working on it. =) So, here is another chapter with my favorite girl Dhi! Read on, readers. Read on. =D

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Twilight Saga, I would've already bought this site and made a law for no more disclaimers on the story. Alas, I do not, so I don't own the Cullens. The rest are mine to use and play with as I please.

Dhi~ Hey! What do you mean, "play with as I please"? Is that all we are to you?

Me~ Oh, stop your bellyaching! Yeesh, it's like having a toddler.

Dhi~ I heard that!

Me~ You were supposed to! =D

Dhi~ On with the story, while I talk to my author about a few things. *cracks knuckles*

Me~ *Gulp*

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 (D POV)<span>

"How are you feeling, Dhi?" Edward asked quietly. His car moved so fast, so I tried not to look out the window since I got motion sickness really easy.

"A little surprised that my favorite series is real, and stupid, too," I said back.

"Why?" Bella wondered. She looked genuinely confused.

"If I never went to the party, then I wouldn't have gotten nearly killed. Then again, if I hadn't gone to the party, then I would have never met you guys," I mused. "I guess my night was bound to end with vampires anyway."

"That's another thing. There's really a series that tells my life from the time I moved to Forks?" Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yeah. From the time of you getting on the plane to Forks, to the time on Isle Esme, and then when the Volturi threatened your family. It was all there," I answered lazily.

"About the time on Isle Esme... Did I go into detail about that part?" She was savagely biting her lower lip.

"No, no, no! Of course not! This book is in the teen section for a reason. Mild cursing, some violence, but never any nasty scenes. Cough, cough," I hinted at Bella. "It was just like the music video for 'Teenage Dream'. No nastiness whatsoever."

"Thank God," she mumbled. "That would've been embarrassing."

"Can I ask about something?" I didn't want to be rude and just blurt it out.

"Sure," Edward replied vaguely. Just as I was about to ask, his car braked in front of my room. "Here we are."

"Thanks, Eddy!" I teased, bouncing out of the car.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted as I raced up the stairs to my room.

I stopped on the last step when I realized there was someone slumped against my room door. His dark brown hair was tousled, bags layered underneath his eyes. His pale blue eyes flashed up to my face, and a tired smile crossed his lips. Adrian. He still wore the same attire from last night, and I'd wager that he hasn't slept either.

"Hey," I breathed. I knelt next to him on the ground and tilted his head back, searching his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Somewhat," he mumbled. "Can I come inside?"

"Of course." I unlocked the door with my card and gestured for him to enter first. He raised an eyebrow before tentatively stepping into my current home. I closed the door shut behind him before spinning around to face the balcony. Waving, I caught Bella's attention; she winked before rolling up her window and beginning to chat with Edward.

Taking several huge gulps of air, I unlocked the door and sauntered inside. He sat on the edge of my bed and was stroking the fur on top of Toto's head. She yipped eagerly at the sight of me and pounced on me, leaping into my arms. She licked my face with her long tongue, and I grimaced before dropping her back on the mattress.

"Give me a second while I feed her, okay?" I said to Adrian before momentarily looking at her food bowl. It was filled with kibble and had a dish of water beside it. "You fed her for me?"  
>"Yeah. She whined when I starting chewing some gum, so I figured she was hungry. Is that okay?" He patted the seat beside him, and I delicately sat down.<p>

"Yeah. So, what were you doing outside of my door? How'd you know where I lived?" He looked uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled sweetly. His eyes glazed over as they stared at my face. I don't know how or why; whenever I smile and look innocent, people stumble over themselves to appease me. It was like I was forcing them against their will. My voice softened, and I made my chocolate brown eyes wider, tilting my head to the side while still training my gaze upon him. "Tell me how you knew where I lived."

Adrian tried to blink, but I couldn't have that. It would destroy the connection. I grinned wider, flashing my teeth in a gleaming smile. It worked to perfection; he froze, trapped as a convict surrounded by armed guards. "Tell me," I purred.

"Um... I fooled your friend into giving me your address by—" his voice choked off suddenly, and the connection was swayed and landed face-first on the bed, and a groan floated up from the covers.

"Damn," I muttered. I turned my back on him and dragged out the inevitable suitcases, pulling open drawers and shoving my few sets of clothes into the bags.

Toto whimpered and dashed underneath the sink, skipping out with a medium-sized lunchbox/suitcase. She padded around the room, gathering her toys and kibble. Shaking my head, I leaned against the wall and watched her for a few minutes. It pained me to see her used to moving, but I couldn't help the series of unfortunate events that was my life.

"Where are you going?" Adrian mumbled, shoving up from his position on the bed. He stretched his arms above his head, and stifled a moan as a bone popped. "Ugh. What just happened?"

"You passed out while trying to explain something to me." I grimaced at his disheveled appearance before pointing to the sink. "Take a washcloth and clean yourself up."

"Do I look awful?" he teased.

"Roadkill on a hot summer day," I muttered sarcastically.

He placed a hand over his heart and faltered backwards. "I'm hurt."

I rolled my eyes and turned around, bending to reach the bottom drawer. His arms snaked around my waist from behind, and he wrestled me to the bed. I glared up at him on top of me while he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. We were so close, not a margin of space between us. All I had to do was just lean up a couple of inches, so that's exactly what I did.

I pressed my lips against his eagerly. He responded instantly, releasing my arms and placing his on either side of him while kissing me hard. His lips were so soft and tasted like peppermint, and they moved along with mine easily. He ran his tongue over my lips, begging for entrance, which I happily complied to. It darted in for a taste, and I timidly touched my tongue to his. He groaned at the contact, causing a whimper to sound out of my mouth.

We pulled away at the same time, both breathing raggedly. "That was...um..._good_," I whispered, still befuddled. I wondered what just happened. A minute ago I couldn't stand him; now I was making out on my bed with him. This was pretty weird, but I wasn't complaining.

"My thoughts exactly." He stared at me adoringly, stroking his hand along the length of my face. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay for a little while longer?"

"Pretty sure," I mumbled. I bucked up abruptly, and he landed on the floor in a heap. I giggled and slid off the bed, landing on the tacky carpet.

He didn't move after a minute or so, and I panicked. "Adrian? You okay?" I poked him with my finger, and he leaped up and grabbed me, pulling me to his chest. He smashed his lips against mine, and I enjoyed a few minutes of uninterrupted kissing, our tongues battling for dominance.

"I have to go," I whined when he let me breath.

"Five more minutes," he stated, bringing his lips to mine before I could protest.

"No more. I'm putting my foot down," I growled jokingly when he released the lip-lock on my face. His lip pouted out, but I refused to look at him, spinning and zipping up my bags. Toto yipped excitedly, twirling in a circle and picking up her suitcase with her teeth. I washed and dried her food bowls before placing them in my suitcase. Toto hopped on her bed, and I tugged on my jacket and buttoned up the homemade one I'd sown for her. She whined when I shoved on her booties, but I shot her a warning glance. She silenced after that.

"Bye, Adrian," I stage-whispered to him. He took my suitcases and ignored the sounds of protests emitting from my mouth, yanking the door open and gesturing for me to leave first. Toto nimbly pounced off the bed and trotted along to the stairs, pausing to wait for me. I closed the door behind me and glanced at the gold numbers of my room, reminiscing on the good memories. Adrian took my hand gently in his and squeezed it lightly.

"Dhi? Could I bother you for something?" He took my chin and tilted my head back for a clearer view of my eyes.

"Of course." I blinked and smiled cutely.

"We haven't had the chance for a proper first date. Would you accompany me to the Seattle Symphony and then for a bite to eat on Sunday?" He smiled sweetly and brought my hand up to his mouth, planting a light kiss on it. "I really do like you, even though we've only met once. Would you join me?"

"Of course I would! I wouldn't dream otherwise," I squeaked. He beamed brightly, and we were on our way.

I swung our hands as all of us—including Toto—traveled down the concrete stairs. Edward started to get out to help with my bags, but I shot him a warning look to back off. He snorted and just popped the trunk, getting back in the car. Adrian stuffed them all in the trunk, along with Coco's small tote. She stared at the door, then at me, and back at the door of the car, whining in the back of her throat. I rolled my eyes and pulled it open, waiting for her to spring up. Toto complied, barking a hello at Edward and Bella.

"Your dog is something else," Adrian chuckled.

"Yeah, she is. I love her anyway," I agreed. Squeezing his hand, I gently touched his cheek with my other and brought him down to my height. I left a tender kiss on his cheek before gliding into my seat. A look of pure pain and longing crossed his face, and it remained as I moved farther and farther away, my heart being torn even more with every passing inch.

_These violent delights have violent ends. _I really hope that won't bite me in the butt.

* * *

><p>EN: I forgot to say something because I was caught in discussing something with Dhi. Review, please! Just 5 reviews for the next update, and I throw in a used, second generation iPod Nano! =D<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 Adrian POV

**AN:** Heyyyy... Sorry for the late update, but I couldn't figure out where to end this chapter at. So, I'm not gonna talk long. Just asking for five reviews and either some lovin' or some constructive-criticism. =) Anyways, here it is! =D =D (And BTW, NEW POV!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, yada, yada, yada!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 (Adrian POV)<span>

Fifty years ago, if someone said I was going to be cursed to guard a mortal girl and then lose my heart to her, I would've laughed in his face. Back then I loved to party, joke, and play faery pranks on ignorant humans. Did I just say _faery_? Why, yes. Yes, I did.

I've been around for almost a thousand years; I blamed Puck for the pranks done in _A Midnight Summer's Dreams_.One day, though, my actions from the past caught up to me when I played a prank on the wrong person. Her name was Amethyst, the goddess of punishment in Canenum. I was _slightly _bashed, so I didn't recognize her until the gag was in motion. As my punishment, I was banished from Canenum, my homeland, for one hundred years and was to protect a special mortal child in this world. It was either protect the child, or be damned for 300 years. I'll take the former.

The first time I saw her with her family was when she was two: pretty, dark skin; deep, intelligent brown eyes; and a gentle, shining smile. Her mother was nowhere to be found, and her father was passed out on the sofa downstairs, a bottle of booze in one hand and the T.V. remote in another. What scum. The brother—James or Jacob, something like that—left earlier in his car, abandoning the girl to fend for herself. She was sobbing softly, trying not to wake her father.

Suddenly she cried out, "I want my mommy and Jay!"

Her heartbroken expression pained me dearly, but I didn't move until I saw the one golden tear leak from her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. Slipping into her room, I made myself visible and manifested a necklace for her to wear. It had three different charms on it: a red rose on the right, a white rose on the left, and a silver locket in the shape of a heart between them. She hadn't noticed me because she was still crying, so I squatted down to meet her eye.

"Why are you so sad, little one?" I asked softly. Her head jerked up in surprise at the sound of my voice, and I stifled a laugh at the astonishment on her face. "Why do you shed those silver tears?"

"Who are y-you?" Her lip quivered, and another tear trickled down the side of her face. I swung her into my arms and kissed it away kindly, placing a yellow dandelion in her hair and a lollipop in her hand. She giggled before squealing excitedly.

"I am simply an observer and guardian of your life; I'm Adrian. You can call me A, if you like," I grandly stated, bowing to her. "What would your name be?"

"My daddy said to _never _talk to strangers. Since you were nice enough to tell me your name, however, mine is Dhi," Dhi giggled.

"Well, Dhi, you've earned yourself a guardian angel. Whenever you ever need something, just shed a silver tear, and I'll come running." I took the necklace from my coat pocket and tied it around her neck. "If I don't, this will protect you. Don't ever take it off. Promise?"

"I pwomise," she said cutely. She patted my cheek assuring, and I had to laugh. Planting her on her bed, underneath the covers, I smiled down at her and gave her a small teddy bear. She returned the smile shyly, and I spun to face the window. "Adrian?"

"Yes, darling?" I look over my shoulder to see her legs swing off the bed. _Did she _ever _sit still? _

"Why are you dressed like Peter Pan?" she wondered. I was hoping she would never notice my light green tights; loose, dark green long-sleeve shirt; and no shoes. It's a required uniform for guardians. Let's just say that it's not the best thing in my closet.

"Simply for your protection. Now, go to bed; it's nearly 9 at night," I sternly ordered, scoping her up and tucking her in under the blankets.

"But—" she whined.

I put two fingers on her head and mumbled three words. "Go to sleep." Her eyes slipped closed immediately, and her chest rose slowly up and down.

Nodding to myself, I had turned and sprang out the window. The last words that emitted from her mouth were as soft as cotton. "Night, Adrian. I love you."

That was years ago. I've always been hidden in the wings, always watching and never interfering. Her life was—_and always will be_—chaotic, one loss after another: first her mother and brother, then her father, and finally all contact with any relatives she had. Whenever Dhi had to run, I was the one that confused the Social Services and led them to another unfortunate human. If she ever needed any _extra _help, I was there, blending in with the mortals and giving her an extra push. I was really attached to her after the first meeting. Ever since then, it only grew.

The first moves were hard on both her mental and physical health, so she received two helpers: a magic journal that granted every dream written down, and a small protector, Toto. The problem back then was getting them to her. I just did the simplest thing and put them in a basket by her hotel door. It was so wonderful to see the glee on her face, and it still amazes me every time she comes home to see her dog.

Years of her life have flown by, and she still had no clue about me. The yearning for her to truly know me enhanced everyday until it could be tolerated no longer. I followed her to her friend's house and then to the party. She was so beautiful it hurt, and my heart fluttered in my chest at the sight. I saw her in the middle of the room, smiling at her friend, and turned a corner, glamoring my clothes when I was out of sight. I honestly didn't care about my clothes, but then I apprehended that walking around in dark green tights wouldn't help much at all.

I glanced at her from around the corner and began to make my way over. However, I couldn't even make it ten feet without being ambushed by two pissed-off Fae from the past: Ariella and Shiver Stone. "Hello, Adrian. Long time no see," they said in sync.

"Shiver. Ariella." My voice was as frosty as the Portonamore Lands.

"Whoa. Why is there attitude, A? _We _didn't get you banished," Shiver hissed, her violet eyes shimmering in the light. "You merely damned us to this awful world."

I sniggered and attempted to keep a straight face as I lied through my teeth. "I merely set up the playing field; you two were the ones who decided to play."

"You sold us a prized _dragon's diamond_, glamored as a common Chimaera egg," Ariella growled. "It was owned by the Summer King, who was _very _pissed off. You got us banished for two hundred years, to guard some bastard of his royal highness Arenold. Do you know how annoying it is to babysit some Summer brat?"

"Well, I got my comeuppance when I was exiled to this world to watch a special girl. We're even." I was getting slightly aggravated, so a hint of menace was laced through my voice. "I promise not to interact with your charge, so move out of the way, please."

Shiver bared her teeth in warning but stepped aside. I inched forward, my intentions clearly focused on Dhi, but Ariella still hadn't shifted away. Glancing down at her, I smirked at the challenge. Her violet eyes widened in fright before she gulped and hung her head in submission. She backed off to the side, but I could still feel the daggers being shot at my back as I walked off. _Gotta love those twins._

Dhi was nowhere in sight, so I swept my eyes over the crowd hastily. Finally I spotted her propped up against the far wall, her features barely distinguishable in the flickering steps were confident as I swaggered over to meet her, but I then faltered at the wave of pain coming from her body. I stepped in front of her and waved my hand. She didn't move until I asked her if she was alright. Briefly surveying her body, I paused at the small tear that dropped below her neck.

She suddenly slapped me, and pain burst through my cheek. "Stare there, and another slap is guaranteed," she warned.

I chuckled and introduced myself with an old-fashioned bow. When I asked her who she was, even though I was already aware of it, she mumbled a reply and froze, her gaze locked on my eyes. Blinking my eyes, she looked away.

"Unusual name. No—" I racked my brain for a better word to describe her name. "_Exotic. _It fits."

"Do you go to my school?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"No. I transferred from Atlanta," I answered, smiling a diminutive smile. "A change of scenery was vital to my mental health."

"Oh. I _totally _understand," she said, rolling her eyes.

Laughing underneath my breath, I tipped my head to the right. "You don't look like the type that's interested in parties," I noticed, "so why are you here?"

"If I really wanted to be here, I would be out there drinking, smoking crack, and locking lips with someone I don't care for. I was forced to come here by my crazy best friend, and she is very stubborn. Someone has to drive home, anyway," she pointed out. "How old are you, anyway?"

Of course I couldn't admit my real age, so I simply opted for my physical age. "Seventeen. And you?"

"A lady never admits her age." She stuck up her nose while saying this.

The challenge there was obvious, so I advanced forward and leaned down, locking her in my gaze."You sure there isn't _any _way I could persuade you?"

"Pretty sure," she gasped. I could see her resolve slowly dissolving in her eyes. "If you just transferred, how did you know about this party?"

I thought up a lie quickly before she could notice my hesitation and shrugged, feigning casualness. "Dimitri's my cousin."

"Oh..." she trailed off, glancing up and down at me for similarities between Dimitri and me. Suddenly shock appeared on her face. "Wait a second! What time is it?"

"11:00," I told her. She swore, so I rechecked my watch. When I looked up to confirm it, she was already gone, swerving through the dancing bodies. "DHI! DHI!" I shouted after her, going around the crowd and sticking to the walls.

When I approached her, she was currently surveying the area outside, anger and hurt radiating off of her. "You okay?" I said in her ear. "Where's your ride?"

I was shocked when I smelled her salty tears on her, and her shoulders rocked with sobs. She shook her head, a quick twist, so I did the only thing to do: comfort her. Scooping her up in my arms, I made my way over an empty corner, glaring daggers at anyone who dared to gawk. Taking an armchair from underneath someone and ignoring the dirty look, I dragged it into the corner and sat, curling her up on my lap. Her tears were still flowing rapidly, so I mumbled an old spell that healed grief.

Finally her tears dried up, so I cautiously spoke. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Wiping her red, puffy eyes, she rejected my offer. "Just please leave me alone." And with that she disappeared within the sea of gyrating dancers.

Shedding my glamour and my visibility to humans, I slithered around edges again and beat her to the door. I watched her leave from the middle of the entry, propping myself up on my shoulder. She swiftly looked back over her shoulder when she was off the property, and it was like she could actually see me standing there. Her eyes, tortured and lost, met my blue-grey ones. Her pain was reflected within mine, and I knew we were one. I knew she was it for me, no matter how long she and I lived.

If only I could convince her of it.


	9. Chapter 8 A POV

**AN: **Soooooooooooo . . . Um . . . I'm alive. Whoo? Um . . . yeah, I don't know what to say about this. Um . . . I kind of should have put this on a temporary hiatus, because I lost my mojo for this. I mean, I'm still looking for it. This chapter just kind of sprung up on me. I worked on it for the better part of 11 months, but I just couldn't do much with it. I'm gonna try and get my act together with Eternal Night and An Imprint with a Tail, although I admit I've been focusing my resources on AIWAT the most. So, I hope you enjoy this and maybe review? You don't have to, I'd just like to see if y'all like it or not. Anyone you wanna see? And BTW, the first and seventh reviewer on this will be featured as a character in my story. And yes, I will need a few new characters. Maybe Fae, maybe human, maybe vampire, werewolf, imprint, or just a friend. Thank y'all again, new and old readers welcome! :D Love y'all, and have a wonderful night (day), whatever the timezone is!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 (A POV)<strong>

Ghosting out the door and into the street, I began to mumble an ancient tracking spell to find her friend. "Ghetti alome querti. Shregra portrume gynome."  
>Jennifer and Dimitri's trail began to glimmer like a thousand fireflies were lit all at once, only visible to Fae eyes. Following the glittering track led me to an abandoned car on the side of the road. Jennifer's car, a voice of wisdom whispered in my mind. Smiling in victory, I broke the lock on the door to the driver's side and pulled it open, looking for any indication as to where the duo went.<p>

_Nothing, so far,_ I thought to myself._ Hold on for a second._

A lime green folded sheet of paper caught my eye in the passenger seat, so I reached over and grabbed it, unfolding it hastily. A detailed hand-drawn map covered the front of the sheet with faded coordinates on the back. Pocketing it, my eyes hurriedly trailed over the interior for anything else I might have missed. It was fairly clean, lacking the usual clutter of a normal teenage girl.

The bright moonlight spilled through the sunroof of the car and reflected softly off of something sticking out from underneath the backseat. Interest made me pluck the edge of it and slowly drag it out. It was a leathery dark brown book, the spine gilded with intricate gold and silver designs. The front cover had emeralds in the corners; a pink sapphire placed close to the spine and a teardrop-cut ruby opposite it; and gold and silver squiggle lines in between it. I flipped through it briefly to find on the first page a title, _Una collezione di Incantesimi_.

I racked my brain for mortal languages and realized it was Italian and meant "A Collection of Spells." Warning bells sang in my mind as I concluded that she was a Wiccan, a type of witch that doesn't believe in using bad magic and focuses on the good kind. I turned to the back to see her True Name, which is usually printed in silver writing on the back inside cover. _Fawnina Lupe Sinsem_.

_Okay, Fawn_, I thought dryly,_ time to see where you've gone_.

"Ghetti alome querti. Shregra portrume Wiccania Fawnia Sinsem," I chanted. An abnormally orange trail writhed and twisted almost into the shape of a snake as it wove through the trees confusedly. I set off after it, and a half hour or so passed before I found the mortal boy passed out on the ground and Jennifer—I mean, Fawn—hovering above him, her back to me and repeating 'Oh, shit' over and over again.

"You got that right," I drawled from behind her.

Her back stiffened as she released a drawn-out sigh from her mouth. "I was wondering when I would encounter the presence of Adrian Taleo; even though it's under chaotic circumstances, it's still an honor," she sighed. Gradually she spun on her heels to face me with the boy still in her arms.

Raising my eyebrows at her, I crossed my arms and casually leaned against a tall pine tree. "Stop trying to butter me up, Fawn. What happened to the boy?"

Her head tilted to the side as her mortal guise slipped from her face, showing her unnatural beauty and sagacious appearance. Gracefully gliding across the ground, she paused in front of me with her mercury-red eyes, heart-shaped face, and vibrant orange hair flowing down her back in waves and accenting each curve of her body. The urge to kneel before her tried to settle within my mind, but I grappled with it and remained standing. Disappointment flashed briefly in her eyes before a cool expression froze them into rocks of mercury.

"I was merely curious to witness another half-breed of Arenold in the same century. It is quite an unusual sight; to have the only two in existence in one state, let alone continent, is purely astounding. I simply had to meet him," she crooned. Spinning around, she dropped down to stroke the boy's hair. In a whisper I was probably not meant to hear she said, "Simply beautiful."

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but what happened to him?" I asked sarcastically.

Wincing, she mumbled something incoherent. I glared at her back for a few minutes before she sighed and repeated herself, "I fed him an elixir that would put him to sleep long enough for me to analyze him. But enough about me. What was Dhi doing with you at the party?"

"Nothing that is of your concern, I assure you," I ground out.

"She is my concern, considering she _is_ my best friend," Fawn hissed at me.

"However, she _is_ my charge; therefore, any business between her and I will remain between us," I bitingly replied.

"That sure didn't look like business; you were mighty close to her," she pointed out. I pinned my glare on her, but the light blush that covered my cheeks couldn't be stopped. "You like her, don't you?" Fawn asked, incredulous. "Out of all the people in the city of Seattle, why pick _my_ best friend?"

"Need I remind you that I've already been assigned to her _years_ before you met her?" I frostily replied, a portent laced through the words.

My aggravation was making my body heat ascend to a startling temperature, and gradually I realized that my true Fae side was leaking out. I knew, without a glance, that my eyes were shifting into a staggering blue hue with grass-green flecks hovering within them. My ears elongated, along with my canines, honing to a defined point. I felt bones stretch and shift around within my body, providing me an extra seven or eight inches. When the process was finally over, I rolled my neck around to work out the kinks; my eyes narrowed as I gazed down at her, noting the way she involuntarily swallowed and shifted her weight back. A tiny smirk graced my lips, and my fangs sparkled under the moonlight, which probably seemed chilling in her mind.

I stepped forward menacingly, forcing her to stumble back a step in terror. The minced dance continued for a few feet until she lost her footing on the boy—Dimitri, I believe—and landed on her back. I kneeled down next to her and growled, "She's mine. Long before you, and long after you will she always be mine. Now help me find her, or I will toss you to the chimeras and fire sniveleers."

Her eyes doubled in size at the fire sniveleers, and I had to admit that those were some God-awful monsters that even made me shudder. They made vampires and Children of the Moon look like weak infants. Now, a sniveleer is usually a pet to an elemental god, like the Fire goddess Flameber or the Water god Aquarionder; they're dangerous little creatures, able to use the element of their masters. The fire sniveleers are most hazardous and shouldn't be used in vain, so she knew my threat was serious.

"Why do need to find her?" she whispered, submitting subconsciously by lowering her gaze to the ground and bowing her head slightly. I let my Fae side leak away until I looked passably mortal; tilting her head back, her eyes met mine forcibly, sparkling with defiance. "Is she that important to you?"

After an internal battle, I reluctantly decided to let sincerity leak through my voice. "Yes, she is. I-er, care about her immensely."

I rose and offered my hand to her as a sign of peace. She eyed it warily before gently placing hers in mine. As she did, green light swirled around our locked hands, providing a brief warmth and eventually settling into our skin like ink. Fawn and I were both astounded by the mark, but unlike her, I knew what it was. A literal sign of peace that formed between two species, graced upon us by Zahara, the Goddess of Peace, was placed on our arms, showing others of our kinds that we can get along. I intend not to lose this mark, no matter the cost.

"Well, then," she replied, her eyes lighting up in a grin, "let's find her, shall we?"


End file.
